Modern user devices, such as smart phones, mobile devices, tablet computers, and wearable devices, which may utilize a variety of applications, may involve the use of sensitive user information. For example, a mobile banking application executed on a smart phone may make a user to use personal financial information. Alternatively, in the case of accessing a web site via a user device, such as a smart phone, it may be necessary to enter security information, such as a username and a password. However, such sensitive user data may be viewed by a third party sharing a similar field of view as that of the user using the user device. For example, in an environment like on crowded public transportation, when sensitive data of a user is displayed on a device, other people nearby may see it. Furthermore, when a malicious key login program (malware) is installed on the user device, the malicious key login program may send the sensitive data of the user to a third party.